Le Noël d'Hermione
by Anonyma01
Summary: Ou comment Hermione commença à découvrir que le Père Noël n'existait pas... OS, histoire courte.


Le Noël d'Hermione 

Disclamer : Le personnage d'Hermione appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que le lui emprunter.

Résumé : Ou comment Hermione commença à découvrir que le Père-Noël n'existait pas...

* * *

Chaque Noël des milliers d'enfants découvrent que le Père Noël n'existe pas réellement, du moins ils essaient de s'en convaincre. Plusieurs scénarios se construisent alors autour de cette découverte:

- A l'école, un petit camarade (mal-attentionné?) se vante de savoir que le gros bonhomme rouge et blanc n'existe pas et qu'en réalité, ce sont les parents qui achètent les cadeaux. Parfois, il peut terminer sa petite révélation par « Tu crois encore au Père Noël, tu n'es qu'un bébé ! » (bon certes j'exagère peut-être un peu...)

- L'enfant découvrant de manière fortuite la cachette des cadeaux (cachette qui de toute évidence fonctionnait bien les années précédentes...). Ou encore l'enfant surprenant ses parents dissimulant les cadeaux dans la fameuse cachette (parfois les ledits parents sont un peu naïfs...)

- Les parents, le cœur déchiré, décidant d'avouer à leur progéniture que les cadeaux ne tombaient (malheureusement) pas du traîneau du Père Noël.

Cependant, Hermione, du haut de ses six petites années, ne rentrait dans aucune de ses catégories. A vrai dire, depuis quelques mois, elle se posait la question suivante : comment le Père Noël, avec son gros ventre et sa hotte immense, faisait-il pour passer dans leur petite cheminée? Quand elle avait décidé de partager ses interrogations avec Lisa, sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait haussé les épaules tout en répondant :

- On s'en fout de comment il rentre dans la cheminée, il apporte les cadeaux c'est son job. Puis avait ajouté l'air de rien : ma maison n'a même pas de cheminée et chaque année j'ai mes cadeaux...

Puis elle était partie rejoindre leurs camarades de classe qui jouaient un peu plus loin dans la cour de récréation. La réponse de Lisa avait soulevé un nouveau problème: comment les cadeaux pouvaient-ils arriver sans cheminée ?

Décembre arriva, amenant avec lui le traditionnel Calendrier de l'Avent offert par ses grands-parents ainsi que son lot de sucrerie et de chocolats, au grand dam de ses parents (ils étaient dentistes...). Hermione adorait les chocolats, surtout les papillotes au chocolat au lait cœur praliné. Sa maman tolérait qu'elle en mange une par jour, pendant le goûter. Autant dire qu'elle la savourait. Elle n'en mangeait jamais en cachette, désobéir à ses parents lui était impensable.

Un jour de décembre particulièrement enneigé et froid. Sa maman l'occupa en lui présentant quelques magazines de jouets et du papier à lettre d'une joli couleur dorée. Il était temps pour elle de faire sa lettre au Papa Noël. Hermione les feuilleta, distraite. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle souhaitait ouvrir sous le Sapin. Elle commanda tout de même une poupée Barbie version Sorcière avec tous les accessoires (baguettes, chaudron, les animaux, des mini grimoires en plastique...), uniquement pour rassurer son entourage quant à son attrait pour les jouets. En réalité, elle préférait les livres. La fillette ajouta alors sur sa lettre les livres scientifiques qu'elle désirait découvrir. Elle l'agrémenta de quelques dessins de Noël et de stickers que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour l'occasion. Enfin Hermione termina sa lettre par un post-scriptum qui fit beaucoup rire sa maman.

_P.S: J'espère que tu as moins mangé de chocolat cette année, sinon tu ne passeras plus par le trou de la cheminée..._

- Ma chérie, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, répondit sa maman, en pliant soigneusement la lettre dans une enveloppe toute aussi dorée. Tiens, tu peux marquer l'adresse sur le devant.

Hermione s'appliqua, voulant être sure que l'enveloppe arrive à bon port.

Ses parents l'occupèrent ensuite beaucoup, mais ses interrogations la taraudaient tout de même. Deux jours avant le Réveillon de Noël, elle prit une décision. Ainsi elle surprendrait le Père Noël déposant ses cadeaux au pied du Sapin et lui demanderait ses secrets. Tout gentil et attentionné qu'était le bonhomme, il ne pouvait défier les lois de la physique. Son plan ne pouvait pas faillir. Elle réglerait son réveil sur le 12 (ses parents voulaient qu'elle se couche vers 8h, même en ce soir de fête...), se cacherait dans le salon et attendrait de pied ferme le Père Noël. A vrai dire, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il pouvait arriver. Avec tous les cadeaux qu'il avait à distribuer...

Le 24 décembre au soir. Sa maman lui lut l'habituel histoire de Noël et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Hermione sourit, ayant hâte de mettre son plan à exécution. Quand sa maman sortit de la chambre, elle s'empressa de régler son petit réveil à l'heure qu'elle souhaitait. A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Pour palier à son excitation des fêtes, ses grands-parents l'avaient emmenée à la patinoire extérieure implantée non loin de chez eux. Hermione n'appréciait pas spécialement de patiner. Son équilibre était bien trop précaire et elle détestait être bousculée par les autres patineurs. Mais elle voulait faire plaisir à sa famille donc elle s'est prêtée au jeu et cela l'avait bien fatiguée.

Minuit, son réveil sonna. Hermione s'extirpa difficilement de son sommeil. Quand son plan lui revint en mémoire, elle se réveilla pour de bon. Elle revêtit sa robe de chambre et décida de rester pieds nus pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle sortit de sa chambre, regardant autour d'elle, telle une espionne, si personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Ses parents devaient certainement dormir, attendant eux aussi le Père Noël. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit les escaliers, qu'elle descendit en faisant attention aux marches qui craquaient. Quand elle atteignit les dernières marches, la fillette entendit des bruits venant du salon. Elle paniqua. Le Père Noël était déjà là ! Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas accourir dans le salon immédiatement. Elle s'approcha doucement, tremblante de la tête au pieds. La porte de la pièce était entre-ouverte, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse regarder ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Ce qu'elle vit laissa Hermione sans voix. En effet, ses parents s'affairaient autour d'un grand nombre de cadeaux. Ils les disposaient en-dessous des grosses chaussettes qui portaient leur nom. De toute évidence, le Père Noêl était déjà passé, avait largué les cadeaux puis était parti sans s'attarder. Et maintenant ses parents les rangeaient pour lui. Etait-il passé par la cheminée ? Celle-ci était encore allumée, il se serait brûlé alors... Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle constata alors que la porte donnant sur le garage était ouverte. Serait-il arrivé par le garage finalement ? Une fois encore, le Père Noël avait mangé trop de chocolat...

Ainsi elle avait enfin une réponses à ses questions: le Père-Noël passait rarement (voire jamais) par la cheminée. Elle eut bien des difficultés à se rendormir. Elle avait beau se douter de la supercherie, la découvrir pour de vrai la décevait beaucoup.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux le lendemain matin, Hermione prit une nouvelle décision. Décision qu'elle fit part à sa famille.

- Maman, j'aimerais écrire une nouvelle lettre au Papa Noël, leur annonça-t-elle alors qu'ils déjeunaient.

Ses parents se regardèrent furtivement.

- Pour lui dire quoi ma chérie ?

- Que je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas passer par la cheminée, avec son gros ventre c'est normal après tout. Je ne lui en veux pas non plus de se servir de vous comme lutins, je comprends qu'il ait beaucoup de travail...

- C'est une bonne idée Hermione, répondit sa maman en souriant.

Plongée dans ses céréales, Hermione n'avait pas saisi le regard amusé que sa famille avait échangé, ni la promesse silencieuse que ses parents se firent ce matin-là. Des années plus tard, sa mère lui révéla qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de lui révéler la non-existence du Père Noël. Ils estimaient qu'elle comprendrait seule, en espérant silencieusement que leur fille ne croiserait pas le camarade mal-attentionné.


End file.
